


Morning Musing

by nochick_fics



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Kotetsu wakes up and contemplates the night before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2012.

About ten minutes had passed before Kotetsu finally accepted the fact that he was not going to fall asleep again, try as he might.  Giving up the fight, he sighed and slowly opened his eyes. 

Barnaby was sleeping beside him, all peaceful and beautiful in the dim light of the room. 

Last night really wasn’t a dream.

They didn't go all the way.  Actually, they didn't do much of anything beyond what Kotetsu was perfectly capable of doing by himself.  But boy, was it ever so nice doing it with Barnaby.  Maybe Nathan was onto something when he told Kotetsu that he didn’t know what he was missing. 

So what would happen next now that a new day had dawned, rendering last night a memory, albeit a damn good one?  They had come so far in their time together, and Kotetsu was not only happy, but  _thankful_  to have Barnaby in his life, both as a partner and… whatever this new development was between them.  But if the feeling wasn’t mutual, if last night was just a fluke brought on by chance (and a little alcohol, where Kotetsu was concerned), then he had no idea what he was going to do.

He reached out and weaved his fingers through a lock of blond hair.  In doing so, his thumb accidentally grazed the young man’s cheek.  Kotetsu froze when Barnaby frowned, pulled out of his slumber by the wandering digit.  He braced himself for the fallout… then yelped in surprise when a strong arm wrapped around him and yanked him close, and a leg draped lazily over his waist. 

It was all the answer he needed. 

Kotetsu yawned and nuzzled against Barnaby’s neck, a move that earned him a mumbling reprimand on account of his beard.  With nothing more to worry about except the possibility that he might one day be asked to shave (never!), he smiled and closed his eyes.    

He still couldn't sleep.    
  
But this would do.  


End file.
